danganrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Maki Harukawa
|height = 162cm (5'4") |weight = 44kg (97lbs) |chest size = 77cm (30") |blood type = A |birth date = |likes = Morning lake shores |dislikes = Winter lake shores |family = |status = Alive |fate = |affiliation = Brave Heart Hall High School |previous affiliation = }} Maki Harukawa ( Harukawa Maki) is a young teenager girl in her seventeen that is part of the Lie Faction and is trapped alongside another seventeen persons in the killing game featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Despair. Appearance Maki has red eyes and very long, dark brown hair that she ties into twintails held by two big, red scrunchies. She has straight bangs that hide her eyebrows, as well as two small strands of hair that fall at the sides of her head, the one falling at her right side being a bit longer. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye. Despite having a slender physique, she does possess some muscle and strength. She dons a red sailor-uniform accompanied by matching colored thigh-high socks, a short, pleated black plaid skirt, and brown ankle boots. The scarf on her uniform is a pale pink with a very slight visible star design on it. A pin of her previous high school is on her breast pocket and an emblem at the bottom right of her shirt. Her accessories include a dark grey wristband that looks similar to magnetic bracelets athletes wear, small, silver stud earrings, a white hairpin at the side of her head, and a flower brooch on her right shoulder. Personality Maki appears to have a very serious personality, as she doesn't really seem to smile much if at all. Despite her cute appearance, Maki is described as a hostile misanthrope of few words. She is very aware that she comes across as unfriendly and prefers to be alone. In general, she dislikes people and thus she is not very cooperative and can be stubborn. She talks very little, so when she does, she states things clearly and she appears to be very confident about her arguments. She is cynical and negative with a sharp tongue and sometimes talks in a cold sarcastic manner. While not the type to assertively act on her own, she is stated to have guts and willing to take action when it suits her. She directly stated that she doesn't want to make any friends during the killing game and acted rudely with Ibuki Mioda, even though she didn't appear to care at all. Talent Ultimate Assassin Maki was trained as since she was a child under the threat of having her orphanage be targeted if she failed. Maki developed a proficiency with multiple types of weapons and powerful strength and endurance. She is also capable of using numerous weapons without difficulty. Relationships Ibuki Mioda Even with Ibuki's attempts to become her friend, Maki denied her every single time. She doesn't care for how she is feeling at all and just leave in that way. Also, she aswered rudely to her question about her talent, and went silent afterwards. Quotes Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Danganronpa: The Ultimate Despair Characters